Confusões
by Thati Gilmore
Summary: Ja passou da hora de seiya e saori se acertarem, mas quem diria que isso iria acontecer em um acampamento(4º cap on-line)
1. 1 beijo, um começo?

N A: gente a Amanda me entregou a fic 100 divisão de caps mas disse que eram 2 então além de fazer a divisão também dei o titulo que achei coerente e também fiz meio que uma revisão em tudo.A manda escreveu os dois 1ºs caps e a parte em negrito do 3! Espero que gostem da minha continuação...

1 beijo 1 começo?

"Tudo esta tão tranqüilo agora, certamente ela não precisa mais da minha ajuda... como e possível? Eu já arrisquei a minha vida tantas vezes por ela e essa a gratidão q eu recebo em troca? Não que eu só tenha a protegido pensando em ser recompensado mais tarde, e sim porque eu sei que sem ela eu não vivo. Mas do que adianta todo esse sentimento se mesmo assim ela voltou a me tratar como nos velhos tempos de orfanato? Sinceramente eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, eu tinha pra mim de que quando todas as lutas acabassem conseguiríamos pelo menos manter uma ótima amizade, não tem jeito mesmo, dois bicudos não se beijam!"

Seiya levanta de sua cama anda em direção a janela, fitando o nada, enquanto seus pensamentos insistem em girar em torno de Saori, ate que alguém bate na porta...:

Pode entrar!

Bom dia Seiya- Para a surpresa dele, era a pessoa no qual ele menos esperava estar em seu quarto, Saori. - Preciso falar com você.

Claro, diga Saori. - Seiya ainda fitava o nada de sua janela

E que os garotos estão querendo acampar e eles pediram pra mim te chamar ... - Seiya olhou pra ela com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. - Tudo bem Seiya, se não quiser ir não terá o menor problema! Não sentiremos saudades.-Disse ela irritada com sua expressão.

Não tem jeito não e? Você não vai mesmo com a minha cara, a ingratidão e algo que eu não admito. Mas o que que eu posso fazer, não e?

Realmente você não pode fazer nada! Você vai ou não- Saori já se mostrava impaciente com Seiya.

Vou pensar no seu caso- Saori se virava para ir embora quando Seiya puxou seu braço - Porque você me trata assim?

Porque e o jeito como você merece ser tratado!

Quer dizer então que não tem jeito? Você vai mesmo continuar essa garota egoísta e metida?

Pode se dizer que sim, pelo menos com você meu querido Seiya, agora da licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Tudo bem, já que você quer voltar a viver naquele pe de guerra por mim ta tudo bem, esta declarada a guerra!

Eu não quero guerrear com você! Como você consegue ser tão infantil? Vê se cresce Seiya, você já tem 17 anos!

Pelo menos eu só humilde...-Antes que Seiya terminasse sua frase, Saori saiu de seu quarto batendo sua porta violentamente.

"Que droga, ele só pode ta achando que eu só uma besta, né? Acha que pode me conquistar assim, será que ele quer me conquistar? Eu to tão confusa, eu tenho certeza de que eu quero mesmo ter o Seiya pra mim, mas ele age como se eu fosse ser só mais uma conquista barata pra ele, mas esta muito enganado! Que droga, por mim eu cederia na primeira tentativa, mas...não sei! E difícil pensar dessa forma, e se eu me entrega pra ele de corpo e alma e acabar me iludindo, sofrendo? Eu sei que e um risco que corro, e sei também que se eu resistir aos seus encantos vou me arrepender muito mais tarde!"

Saori sabia de seus sentimentos por Seiya desde que começaram as batalhas, não era algo difícil de se notar, tanto nela quanto em Seiya, só os dois não percebiam isso.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu, Shun e Hioga planejavam o local e o dia do acampamento que eles fariam.

Não sei porque, mas eu acho que seria mais fácil a gente acampar no quintal da mansão Kido, afinal lá e bem grande- Ele realmente não perdera seu humor arrogante!

Cala a boca Hioga e ajuda a gente a pensar- Ordenou Shiryu.

Que tal irmos a Rosan na China, Saori tem uma casa la perto da cachoeira, no campo, lembram? – Todos olham pra Shun, pensativos, não poderiam negar que era uma ótima idéia!

Claroooo! Ta decidido então! – Hioga corre em direção o telefone e logo disca o numero da mansão Kido. – Saori, já decidimos o local do acampamento!.

E qual seria Hioga?

Lá em Rosan, não se lembra que a srta. Tem uma casa por lá?

Ah sim claro Hioga! Acabei de me lembrar, então esta decidido, iremos para lá! Já sabem a data?

Ah, depois de amanha, ok?

Claro.

E ai, o Seiya vai com a gente- Um silêncio prevalece.- Saori?

Me desculpe, ele ainda ta "pensando no caso"... Blah. Ele e muito teimoso.- Saori não podia disfarçar, por mais que tentasse, Seiya realmente fazia muita falta para ela e o que mais desejava naquele momento e que ele aceitasse ir nesta viagem, para que pelo menos tivesse alguma chance.

Mas eu vou falar com ele, daqui a pouco eu ligo pra vocês, tudo bem?

Claro Saori, fique a vontade.-Hioga desliga o telefone apreensivo.

O que aconteceu Hioga? Porque ta com essa cara? – pergunta Shiryu preocupado.

Não, e que me surpreende muito o fato de Seiya ser um completo babaca, ta na cara que a Saori e apaixonada por ele, só que o "bobo" nem age.

Pois e, falta mais do que coragem pro nosso amiguinho. – Shiryu sabia mais do que ninguém dos sentimentos de Seiya por Saori.

Enquanto isso na mansão Kido, Saori caminha de um lado pro outro tentando colocar a cabeça em seu devido lugar, mas parece não adiantar. Estava muito confusa quanto a tudo, não sabia se seria certo de sua parte se entregar a Seiya, por ser uma Deusa, tinha duvidas quanto aos sentimentos dele por ela, será que ele não o via apenas como uma Deusa?

De repente a porta do quarto de Seiya abre lentamente, quando ele aparece e fica a fitá-la.

O que deu em você agora pra ficar ai parado, como se fosse uma guarda costas?

E isso te interessa?

Não, só que perguntar não ofende! Eu ehin, ignorância e doze. Da licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer, ok? Espera ai, os rapazes querem saber se você decidiu se vai ou não com a gente no acampamento.

Com a gente? Então quer dizer que você vai também?

Claro! Já não te disse isso? E um bobo mesmo. Vai ou não?

Ah, se você vai eu não vou não! Hahauhauahuhauhauhaa

Muito engraçado, hahaha, fez curso de palhaço ou isso já e um dom natural?

Credo, cadê seu senso de humor?

Nem te falo! ... Vai ou não Seiya?

Ta, eu vou, satisfeita?

Eu não, vou avisar os rapazes.- Saori desce a escada pensativa, não podia esconder que estava muito mais feliz agora que Seiya decidira ir ao acampamento.- Hioga?

Eu! Então, o teimoso resolveu o que vai fazer?

Sim, resolveu, ele vai.

Ah que ótimo! Depois de amanha então, ok?

Ok. Nos encontramos na porta da mansão as nove. Ate logo Hioga.

Boa noite Saori.

"E tão difícil pra eu decidir se me declaro ou não pro Seiya, Tudo seria mais fácil se eu soubesse de seus sentimentos. Mas ele me trata como os outros, ou pelo menos me tratava, depois de minhas atitudes grosseiras, que venho tendo tido com ele ultimamente, agora voltamos a ser como antes, nos tempos do orfanato. Ai, se ele soubesse o que sinto talvez tornaria as coisas mais fácil!."

Enquanto Saori se perde em seus pensamentos, Seiya fica a observá-la do hall do salão principal. Era engraçado o jeito como pensava nela, imagens tão românticas que assombram sua cabeça, que chega ate a assustá-lo. Mas o que poderia fazer? Ela parecia não se importar com ele, o tratava com tanta frieza, como se realmente o tivesse apenas como um escravo. Então Seiya olha para o lado e decidi acabar de uma vez por todas com esses pensamentos perigosos, não que ele não tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos, mas pra que viver por ai, pelos cantos, pensando em alguém que nem ao menos o trata com educação?

"Quem ela pensa que e pra me tratar assim? Logo eu que já fiz tanto por ela, são nesses momentos que eu me pergunto, aonde esta a gratidão nisso tudo? Melhor deixar pra lá, do que vai adiantar eu ficar pensando nisso tudo! Já que aceitei ir nesta viagem seria melhor arrumar as minhas coisas né."

E lá foi ele para seu quarto fazer as malas, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tirar Saori de seu pensamento. Mas o que? Não sabia nem por onde começar, ate que alguém bate em sua porta.

Quem é?

Sou eu SEiya.

Eu não conheço nenhum "eu".

Larga mão de ser engraçadinho. – diz Saori enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

– Ah, já começou a arrumar suas coisas!

Não, estou de mudança, não ta vendo?

Ah eu não tenho essa sorte!

Porque? Que se ver livre de mim?

Talvez.

Bom saber.

Olha, depois de amanha as 9 na porta da mansão, ta certo?

Ta. Era só isso?

Você deveria me agradecer por te avisar!

Se você não me avisasse, com certeza o Shiryu me avisaria.

Não! Porque daí ele ia pensar que eu tinha te avisado!

Tanto faz Saori, eles não iriam sem mim!

Você me chamou de Saori?

Chamei, esse não é o seu nome- Saori fica a fitá-lo, sem dizer uma palavra,

apenas o brilho de seus olhos que já falavam por mil palavras! Seiya estranhou o comportamento dela, e sem pensar duas vezes quebrou aquele gelo.- Saori? Ta tudo bem com você?

Você me chamou de Saori de novo!

Ué? Qual o problema?

É que...Eu adoro quando você me chama pelo nome, você fica uma gracinha...- Ao ouvir essas palavras, Seiya sentira a sensação de que seu coração sairia pela boca, ele apenas a observou assustado.

Que isso Saori, ficou louca?

Não, eu só, só comentei! Não pode não- Saori da as costas para Seiya e ao

chegar perto da porta, pronta pra ir embora, ele apenas segura em seu braço e põe seus olhos em direção aos dela.

O que deu em você? Porque disse aquilo?

Eu não sei Seiya, devo ta ficando louca. Agora me deixe ir embora!

Não, não antes de me dizer o que esta acontecendo!

Não ta acontecendo nada Seiya, me larga, você ta me machucando- Seiya solta seu braço, ela fica parada olhando fixamente em seus olhos, definitivamente se perdera em seu olhar, tão firme. Saori sabia que seu objetivo era desistir de tudo o que sentira por ele, não por não ter chances, mas porque sabia que com Seiya não teria futuro algum, não tinha um motivo especifico pra isso, apenas não acreditava que poderia ser feliz com ele, para evitar sofrimento, decidira que o melhor seria esquecê-lo. Mas, pelo visto, seria muito difícil realizar esse desejo, já estava perdida nos olhos castanhos de Seiya, era inevitável não amá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, aproximou-se dela, sem saber o que fazer, comandado apenas pelo seu sentimento profundo, conduziu sua mão direita e a colocou em uma das faces rosadas de Saori, acariciou seu rosto com carinho, ela sentira seu corpo estremecer, seu desejo mais profundo talvez se concretizasse naquela noite. Sem pensar duas vezes Seiya se aproximou ainda mais de Saori, colando seus lábios lentamente nos dela, ela apenas fechara seus olhos para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo, ele obedeceu aos seus pensamentos indo mais alem, Seiya quase subira aos céus, como era bom, talvez o melhor beijo de sua vida, talvez? Com certeza, afinal, pra ele Saori era o céu, o mar, a terra, o ar, enfim, tudo! Enquanto Saori também o amava perdidamente, mas a única coisa que queria era esquecê-lo, mas seria impossível, não tinha forças pra isso. Poderia tentar quanto fosse, mas sabia que o primeiro sorriso que Seiya lhe lançasse seria o suficiente para que ela se derretesse inteira.

Parecia até castigo, sempre que ela conseguia afastar Seiya de sua mente, ele lhe vinha sem o intuito de fazê-la voltar com que seus pensamentos voltassem a girar em torno dele.

Song: você sempre será

_Você sempre será! _

_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar _

_Diga a ela que eu me perdi _

_Na neblina que cobre o mar _

_Mas me deixa te ver partir _

_Um instante, um olhar... _

_Vi o sol acordar _

_Por detrás do seu sorriso _

_Fazendo-me lembrar _

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer _

_Mas você sempre será _

_A onda que me arrasta _

_Que me leva pro teu mar _

_Sinto a calma em volta de mim _

_O teu vento vem me perturbar _

_Me envolve, me leva daqui _

_Me afoga de novo no mar _

_Um Instante, um olhar... _

_Vi o sol acordar _

_Por detrás do seu sorriso _

_Me fazendo lembrar _

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer _

_Mas você sempre será _

_A onda que me arrasta _

_Que me leva pro teu mar _

_Me perco nos teus olhos _

_E mergulho sem pensar _

_Se voltarei... _

_Posso tentar te esquecer _

_Mas você sempre será _

_A onda que me arrasta _

_Que me leva pro teu mar _

_Me move, me leva pra longe daqui _

_Me perco nos teus olhos _

_E mergulho sem pensar _

_Se voltarei... _

_Se voltarei... _

Não vai falar nada? – Diz Seiya já esperando um belo bofetão na cara.

E o que você quer que eu diga?... – Saori parecia calma, mas um tanto cínico. Com esta atitude Seiya se assustara ainda mais, pois sabia que quando Saori agia cinicamente, algo muito ruim estaria pra acontecer.

SeiYa, alguma coisa, de preferência!

Então ta... Você não deveria ter feito isso Seiya Ogawara, foi uma tremenda falta de respeito para com a minha pessoa! Esqueceu-se que você me deve respeito? Eu sou uma deusa! – Saori insistia em parecer firme quanto aos seus sentimentos, não queria se render nem um pouco aos encantos de Seiya.

Pelo amor de Deus Saori, como se você nunca tivesse beijado antes!

Já beijei sim, mas você é diferente!

Diferente como? – Saori silenciou-se naquele momento, ele ansiava pela resposta, tinha esperanças de que diria algo como "eu te amo" ou "você me faz sentir algo estranho.."

Você é meu cavaleiro, não é ético.- Claro, não é ético, com certeza esta não era a resposta que Saori queria dar-lhe realmente, e muito menos o que Seiya queria ouvir.

Você me faz sentir nojo!

A é? Não foi o que pareceu há dois minutos atrás!

Tanto faz, você já deu o seu recado, agora da licença que eu estou com sono.

Boa noite.- Saori sai de seu quarto confusa, agora já era tarde pra pensar em desistir de seus sentimentos, depois daquele beijo sabia que seria mais que impossível esquecê-lo, mas como ela iria fazer daqui pra frente? Ser carinhosa com ele, mudar seu jeito de agir, assim, da noite pro dia?

Seiya deitou-se na cama, com uma expressão romântica, não parava de pensar naquele beijo um só minuto.


	2. O inicio de um longo acampamento

N A: Este é o 2 cap escrito por ela, o próximo tem a minha continuação...

Deixem reviws se tiverem algum comentário para fazer para mim ou pergs que eu respondo no cap 3 se quiserem criticar ou elogiar deixem também que eu passo para Amanda!

O inicio de 1 longo acampamento

Dois dias se passaram...

Seiya, anda logo com as suas coisas, os rapazes já estão esperando a gente na porta da mansão!

Já vou, vê se não me apressa!

Ah, larga a mão de ser preguiçoso! Vai logo.

Pronto, satisfeita amorzinho? – Saori cora imediatamente. – Não me chame assim Seiya!

Ta. Você quem manda! – Seiya corre em direção aos seus amigos, que não via há muito tempo, deixando todas as coisas ao lado de Saori.

Hei! Você não espera que eu leve tudo isso para o carro, nÉ?

Ela não muda mesmo, impressionante. – Diz ele com tom de sussurro.

Seiya se dirige às malas para levá-las a van. Saori ficava boba ao fitá-lo, como era bonito, seu corpo, seu rosto, seu cabelo, o jeito como andava, mexias com as mãos. Saori já se tornara uma boba apaixonada.

Vamos Saori! – Shun grita seu nome a fim de não se atrasar, queria muito aproveitar ao Maximo a natureza.

Era um caminho longo até as florestas maravilhosas de Rosan, mas certamente era algo que valia a pena.

Em toda a viagem, Seiya não desgrudara os olhos de Saori, até se distraia, Shiryu e Shun tinham que chamar seu nome mais ou menos umas três vezes para ele voltar ao planeta Terra.

"Meu deus, como ela é linda. E aquele beijo, não consigo pensar em outra coisa, daria de tudo para poder sentir aquela sensação novamente. Como é que alguém pode provocar tamanhas sensações em uma pessoa? Pois é, acho que só a Saori tem esse poder. Se ela não fosse tão metida e mimada, as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis, já estou começando a crer que tenho chances. Só preciso achar um jeito dela me tratar com mais carinho... é estranho pensar assim, Saori já me tratara com tanto carinho, chegava até a pensar que eu era o favorito dela, deveria ter aproveitado aquela época para beijá-la. É melhor ir com calma, preciso mesmo é confessa-lhe meus sentimentos...".

A viagem chegara ao fim, todos exaustos desceram e correram em direção a cachoeira, Seiya ficou ali, parado, parecia não estar com vontade de fazer nada, foi então que Shiryu encontrou uma ótima hora para conversar com seu melhor amigo.

Seiya, você esta bem? – Pergunta o amigo, preocupado.

Claro que estou.

Mas não é o que esta parecendo.

Como assim?

Não se faça de desentendido. A viagem toda você parecia um bobão, não parava de olhar para Saori e a gente tinha que te chamar umas três vezes para você então, ouvir a nossa voz.

Eu estou dando muita bandeira?

E como...Já deveria ter se declarado a ela há muito tempo Seiya, não sei o que você esta esperando!

Não tenho coragem, acho que ela é muito areia pro meu caminhãozinho.

Você nunca vai saber se não disser a ela o que sente.

Ah que droga Shiryu, eu não me sinto à vontade. – Shiryu respondeu apenas com um suspiro, como o amigo era teimoso, o dragão sabia que Seiya não confessava seus sentimentos a Saori por vergonha, e sim por orgulho, cujo poderia levá-lo a perder a mulher que ama.

Venha Seiya, vou lhe mostrar o quarto.

Só tem um quarto?

Claro!

Mas Saori é tão rica, porque não comprou uma casa com dois quartos e grandes de preferência?

Não sei Seiya, pergunte a Saori, ela esta la conversando com Hioga! Porque você não aproveita para perguntar isso e outras coisinhas também? – Seiya apenas lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador – Shiryu, se você disser uma só palavra do que conversamos a alguém, juro que você será um homem morto!

Calminha aí Seiya, você não confia em mim não?

Ta ta ... Que seja!

Seiya dirigiu-se ao quarto, para que pudesse arrumar suas coisas. Estava um dia lindo, ótimo clima para tomar um banho de cachoeira, boa idéia, Seiya pegou seu calção de banho em uma de suas malas, fechou a porta, mas não trancara, tirou seu tênis, sua camiseta e sua calça, pusera tudo em cima da cama. Seiya estava quase tirando sua cueca quando alguém entra.

Ai credo! – Saori se espantara ao ver Seiya apenas com roupas de baixo. – Da pra você vestir um short seu pervertido!

Pervertido, eu? Você que entrou no meu quarto sem ao menos bater a porta.

Esse quarto não é seu, é nosso.

É mesmo, tinha me esquecido que você irá dormir conosco.

Infelizmente sim, e pelo que vejo sua cama fica bem ao lado da minha.

Você ta brincando?

Não estou, veja você mesmo. – Saori apontara para um das camas, que ficava ao lado de onde estavam as malas de Seiya. Saori sabia que as camas não tinham dono e que se quisesse qualquer cavaleiro trocaria de cama com ela, mas não queria, desejava dormir pelo menos duas semanas ao lado de seu querido Seiya.

Não faz mal...- Não faz mal? Não era essa a resposta que Saori esperava ouvir. Surpreendera-se. – Eu troco de cama.

Não! – Ela apenas segurou suas mãos para que Seiya não tirasse suas malas da cama. – Fica ai Seiya.

Achei que você também iria se incomodar com a minha presença ao seu lado todas as noites.

Não, não irei me incomodar. Você vai?

Eu... Nunca. – As faces de Seiya imediatamente coraram, era possível aquilo? Saori estava agindo com uma adolescente apaixonada. Adolescente ela já era, agora só faltava estar apaixonada, e que fosse por ele.

Então você pode ficar aqui.

Saori, por que esta agindo assim? Educada?

Porque é assim que quero agir, não quero mais brigar com você, tudo em paz?

Tudo em paz. – Saori lhe estendera a mão para um aperto amigável, Seiya correspondeu, ela segurou firme e o trouxe pra mais perto de si.

Me beija? – Disse ela acariciando os cabelos de Seiya.

Como é?

Me beija Seiya, você já fez isso uma vez, pode fazer de novo. – Ele não acreditara nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Era bom de mais pra ser verdade, ela queria um beijo dele. Será que estaria sonhando? Mais sem mais delongas, Seiya levou uma de suas mãos a nuca de Saori, chegou devagar, bem perto. Deu-lhe um selinho, até então encostar seus lábios no dela, de novo aquela sensação, ele começava a acreditar que Saori sentia algo por ele. Saori mal podia acreditar, essa sensação de novo, era tudo o que queria sentir. Pois bem, o beijo acabara, os dois apenas permaneceram quietos, um olhando para o outro.

Não vai dizer nada? – Dizia Seiya, já confiante de que poderia ficar junto de Saori.

Ponha seu short, vamos a cachoeira.

Só isso?

O que mais queria que eu dissesse?

Ah, nada. Deixa quieto. – Seiya se decepcionara, achava que depois daquele beijo ela cederia aos seus encantos, mas parece que continuou a mesma.

Você é lindo!

Como?

Você é lindo Seiya.

Brigado, você também é. – Saori deu-lhe as costas, pronta para ir embora. – Esse beijo não significou nada pra você?

Seiya...Você significa tudo pra mim. – Ao dizer isto ela abriu a porta e saiu lentamente. Seiya não teve tempo de dizer uma só palavra. Também, mal acreditara no que ouvira.

"Você significa tudo pra mim? Ela me ama então, porque não continuou aqui? Tenho certeza que poderia fazer ela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Não posso acreditar, será que não é um sonho? Não consigo entendê-la... Se sou tudo pra ela porque me trata assim? Que droga, eu preciso tela comigo, preciso abraçá-la, beijá-la. Porque eu não disse a ela o quanto a amo?... Vou fazer, não saio desse acampamento sem dizer-lhe sobre os meus sentimentos."

Seiya colocara o short e fora para a cachoeira, estavam todos lá inclusive Saori. Ele a observava como se fosse uma Deusa, irônico, ela era uma Deusa. Portadora de tamanha beleza e quando queria ser doce conseguia mais do que ninguém, até chata ela conseguia seduzir Seiya.

Vem cai na água Seiya!

Não, ta gelado! – Shun aparece por trás dele e o empurra, e logo em seguida cai na água junto com ele, Seiya fica com raiva e da um caldo em Shun.

Também precisava exagera, agora você vai ver só uma coisa! – Shun da o troco nele e começa a brincadeira. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo, Saori sai da água, estava esfriando, senta em uma das pedras e fica olhando a brincadeira inocente de seus cavaleiros. Seiya sai de fininho por baixo de todos, caminha em direção as pedras, chega atrás de Saori como se fosse uma sombra e leva suas mãos aos olhos de Saori, fazendo com que ela perdesse a visão.

Advinha quem é!

Seiya? – Ele tira suas mãos e as coloca na nuca. – Eu mesmo!

O que faz aqui? – Seiya senta-se ao lado de Saori. – Vim fala com você.

Muito bem, fale.

Ta tudo bem com você?

Tudo ótimo. E com você?

Tudo ok, ainda mais agora que eu estou falando com você.

Claro... – Seiya pega na mão de Saori, olha bem nos olhos dela, chega ao pé do ouvido. – Então quer dizer que eu sou tudo pra você? – Diz Seiya aos sussurros.

É. – Ao ouvir a voz dele bem perto de seu ouvido, Saori sente um leve gelo em sua barriga, mas sabia que não podia ceder, pensava que ele só queria tê-la como uma conquista, mais um de seus troféus. Mas pra que resistir? Ela o amava perdidamente, e não podia dar com a mão no fogo de que ele só estava brincando com seus sentimentos, será que Seiya seria capaz de fazer isto com ela? Não pensou de novo e em um segundo conduziu seus lábios aos dele, um terceiro beijo, a terceira vez que sentiam aquela sensação. Saori usou e abusou, se separaram, ambos sem fôlego. Ele apenas a olhou com carinho e continuou acariciando seu rosto.

Não consigo viver sem você. – Sussurrou a sua amada.

Isso é o que você diz a todas! – Saori afastou-se de Seiya, a fim de testar as intenções do garoto.

O que você dizer com isso? – E antes que ela pudesse concluir seu pensamento, ele continuou a dizer. –Você esta insinuando que eu sou um cafajeste? Que eu só quero me divertir com os seus sentimentos? Acho que você ta fazendo juízo errado de mim... Eu não sou o que você ta pensando.

Seiya, eu só... – Seiya a interrompeu grosseiramente.

Não precisa fala mais nada Saori, eu já cansei, isso aqui já foi mais que humilhação pra mim. Quer saber? Tchau. – Seiya deu as costas a ela, e seguiu em direção a cachoeira, pegou sua toalha e foi para a cabana. Saori ficou lá, intacta, sem reação. Agora que seus sentimentos estavam realmente confusos, parece que magoou ele, e esta não era sua intenção, o que menos queria era ver Seiya sofrer. Algo lhe dizia que as coisas que ele lhe dissera eram sinceras. Mas, como fazer o orgulho do Seiya aceitar as desculpas de Saori?

Todos estavam na cabana, conversando e jogando cartas, Saori entra e senta-se ao lado de Shiryu, e todo o decorrer do tempo Seiya não tira os olhos dela e vice-versa.

Bom, acho que o jogo acabou, e eu estou muito cansado. – Hioga se levanta e vai para a cozinha, tomar um copo dágua e depois se deitar.

Acho que eu também vou dormir, estou exausto. – Shun levanta e vai direto para o quarto, tranca a porta e põe seu pijama.

Nossa já é tarde, vou me deitar, quero acordar cedo amanhã para poder aproveitar ao máximo o tempo. Você não vem Seiya? – Shiryu pergunta ao amigo. Ele não estava nada cansado, apenas saíra de lá porque não queria interromper qualquer conversa entre os dois, apesar de chamar o amigo para ir com ele, só fizera pra disfarçar a situação.

Não, vou ficar por aqui, não estou com sono.

Tudo bem então. Boa noite Seiya. Boa noite Saori. – Os dois respondem igualmente.

Aquele era a hora, Saori e Seiya sozinhos na mesma sala, dali teria que sair um acordo. Até que Seiya a fita por alguns segundo, levanta-se e vai para cozinha, Saori o segue.

Seiya, eu posso conversa com você? – Ela se aproxima de seu amado, a fim de poder olhar bem fundo em seus olhos.

Não, não quero ouvir sua voz.

Seiya, espera! Eu sei que eu errei em ter feito juízo errado de você. Mas é que eu nunca poderia acreditar que você sentisse algo por mim, que não fosse carinho por eu ser sua Deusa. Mas, depois de tudo o que você me disse lá na cachoeira eu passei a acreditar mais em você.

Quer dizer então... Que você acredita em mim agora? – Ele estava preste a amolecer e tomá-la nos braços, para que pudesse dizer ao mundo que ela era somente sua.

Acredito! – Seiya tentou aproximar-se dela, mas antes que fizesse isso, pensou bem.

Agora já é tarde, eu não sou um cachorrinho. Me esquece valeu? – Seiya vai para o quarto, veste seu pijama e deita-se. Saori entra logo em seguida. Faz o mesmo, já que estava escuro. Deita-se e bem ao lado de Seiya. A escuridão não permitia a ela olhar o rosto dele. Então Saori apenas sussurra em seu ouvido.

Seiya, você esta acordado? – Ele vira-se pra ela.

Sim. O que você quer?

Ficar perto de você.

Ah, grande coisa. – De repente os dois ficam quietos e Saori apenas leva seu dedo indicador ao rosto de dele, contornando levemente cada traço de sua face. Apesar da escuridão, ela pressentia aonde seguir.

Me perdoa Seiya, você sabe que eu te amo.

Não sabia... – Estava quase entregando seu orgulho.

Agora já sabe.

É. – Ela não disse mais nada, apenas encostou seus lábios nos dele. O quarto beijo, e desta vez parecia ser definitivo. Este beijo transmitia uma sensação diferente das demais, como se ambos soubesse que desta vez estariam unidos para sempre. Os dois continuaram a se beijar, entre pausas, selinhos, não queriam parar, não queriam mais falar, apenas "curtir" o momento que parecia eterno, que desejavam ser eterno. Mas não podiam ficar lá a noite inteira, Saori se afastou e deitou-se sobre o peito de Seiya, queria sentir aquele calor que trazia segurança a ela. Queria poder estar lá para sempre. Seiya acariciava seus longos cabelos, macios, cheirosos. Até que pegaram no sono.


	3. Não podia ser pior

NA:Gente como já disse essa fanfic não foi iniciada por mim, e sim pela minha amiguinha Amanda mas agora é de posse inteiramente minha, por que por mais que eu tenha pedido para que ela continuasse ela disse que não era para ela e me pediu gentilmente que eu terminasse, e como eu queria um final para a historia e sei que muita gente já leu e é desagradável ler uma fic e não saber qual é seu fim por que isso já aconteceu comigo, eu decidi aceitar e continuar, duvido que eu vá conseguir um final a altura para ela mas...

Enfim:O que esta em negrito a Amanda escreveu, o que estiver normal é a minha continuação (obs:ela quem escolheu o titulo, eu fiz o que imaginei!)

**Capítulo 3 – Não podia ser pior!**

**Amanheceu o dia, o Sol invadiu o quarto fazendo com que os olhos de Saori abrissem lentamente, ela simplesmente fitava o rosto de Seiya com carinho, pensando que tudo aquilo poderia ser um sonho, que quando ele acordasse ouviria palavras como "Saori? O que você ta fazendo aqui?". Estava nervosa, ansiosa para que ele acordasse, para que pudessem conversar sobre a noite que tiveram. Saori olhou a sua volta e viu que nenhum dos cavaleiros, além de Seiya, estavam no quarto, todos já estavam acordados, mas ela não queria se levantar, seu único desejo era ficar lá ao lado de Seiya, então resolveu deitar sua cabeça ao peito dele, de repente ele abriu os olhos, Saori levantou-se rapidamente**

**-Ola Saori. - Seiya a cumprimenta com carinho.**

**-Oi Seiya, tudo bom?**

**-Tudo e você?**

**-Tudo ótimo- Os dois ficaram lá, se olhando, sem se quer dizer uma palavra, até que Seiya resolveu agir, colocou sua mão esquerda em uma das faces de Saori, acariciou cuidadosamente, chegando cada vez mais perto. Saori sentia seu corpo totalmente frio, seus olhos lacrimejarem, ele se aproximara ainda mais e encostou seus lábios nos dela, pronto, já era o inicio daquele relacionamento, certamente dali em diante os dois realizariam o que eles mais desejavam, ter um ao outro. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, o quinto beijo, ou seria o primeiro? O primeiro beijo do que eles esperavam que fosse o começo de um namoro, de um acerto que demorou muito para acontecer, mas poderia ser só uma expectativa. **

**-Uhum- Shiryu fez um som com a boca mostrando que agora ela estava lá.**

**-Shiryu- Seiya se assustara e levantou em um salto. - O que você ta fazendo aqui?**

**-Eu vim pegar o meu calção, mas parece que eu atrapalhei, desculpas!**

**-Hehe.. Não se preocupe, mas... A gente prefere que isso seja um segredo por enquanto, tudo bem- Pede Saori ao cavaleiro de dragão, que sem entender o porque, já que todos ficariam felizes e nada surpresos com a noticia, mas resolveu obedecer.**

**-Tudo bem Saori, o segredo está bem guardado. - Ele pega seu calção e sai do quarto, deixando o mais novo casal a sós.**

**-Saori, por que você prefere que tudo fique em segredo?**

**-É melhor por enquanto, vamos esperar que o nosso relacionamento se torne instável para depois contar a todos.**

**-Você acha então que corremos riscos de que a gente não de certo?**

**-Claro Seiya, todos correm riscos assim. - Seiya fica confuso, mas deixa passar, afinal aquilo não era motivo para criar uma discussão, o que importava é que os dois estavam namorando, o resto é resto.**

**-Então, a gente pode continua o que ele interrompeu né? – Diz Seiya enquanto se aproxima de Saori, e sem mais cerimônias eles vão de encontro ao beijo, era simplesmente maravilhoso para eles terem aquela sensação, e agora eles podiam fazer isso sem problemas.**

**-Mas não é melhor a gente ir lá fora? Já ficamos tempo demais aqui. – Ele apenas a fita com expressão de insatisfeito, não entendia, era tudo o que ela queria e agora não se sente nem um pouco contente? Pelo menos era o que estava parecendo.**

**-Mas eu achei que você fosse querer curtir esse momento!**

**-E eu quero, mas você sabe que temos muito tempo pra isso, vamos curtir a viagem! – Ela segura a mão de Seiya com força, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele, apesar de Seiya não estar acreditando, ela não se conteve, soltou a mão de Seiya e a colocou na nunca dele e enquanto brincava com os seus cabelos foi se aproximando e deixando o rapaz cada vez mais arrepiado e louco com aquela sedução, selou com um beijo, puxou o rapaz para fora do quarto.**

**-Agora, espere ai que eu vou me trocar! **

**-Você gosta de torturar né? Porque não me deixa ficar ai com você?**

**-Não precipite as coisas Seiya, não acha que é muito cedo para isso?**

**-Sinceramente? Não acho.**

**-Mas eu sim, então fique ai quietinho enquanto eu me troco! – Sem poder fazer nada ele ficou na sala, resmungando, olhava o relógio de dois em dois minutos, ela estava demorando muito. Cansou de esperar e foi até a porta, mas antes que tomasse qualquer iniciativa lembrou-se de que realmente seria falta de respeito, então deu um toque para que pudesse chamá-la.**

Como não obtém resposta decidi arriscar entrar de vagar

Saori- chama por ela enquanto enfia apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto

Ah! Oi Seiya!

Podemos ir?

Claro vamos andando depressa- diz e nem se quer espera resposta, puxa a mão de Seiya e faz ele a seguir para fora da casa.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oi gente!

Nossa! vocês demoraram bastante o que houve- pergunta Hioga interessado

é que...- Seiya ia começar a falar porém Saori o interrompe

Nada! É só que eu estava demorando um pouco e como eu não queria sair sozinha pedi ao Seiya que me esperasse!

Legal achei que tivesse sido algo muito diferente disso!Mas deixa para lá e vamos curtir o passeio- pede Hioga

É verdade- diz Saori

Seiya estava achando estranhas as atitudes de Saori, um dia ela estava meiga, doce, carinhosa e tudo que queria era ter Seiya e agora que conseguiu age como se ele fosse uma coisa qualquer e insignificante, ele percebeu que ela estava agindo estranhamente mas preferiu ficar quieto ao invés de provocar uma briga

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No quarto Saori e Seiya já de noite "conversavam"

Saori não da eu não consigo te entender!

Por que? O que você não entende em mim?

Tudo! Eu te amo mais que tudo só que assim não da você ta muito estranha!

Estranha como?

A maneira como você tem agido é muito estranha, você mudou completamente de ontem para hoje!

Seiya... você não quer mais ficar comigo? É isso? Eu entendi direito você ta procurando uma boa maneira de me dar um fora Seiya? É isso mesmo o que eu entendi Seiya?

O que? Eu não disse nada disso!

você esta contornando as coisas mas no fim o que você quer me dizer é isso não é? Que me namorar foi um erro e que você não quer mais é ou não é Seiya?

Ta vendo só como é isso sim! Você nem se quer me respondeu só pode ser isso!

Aaah você ficou louca Saori? Eu te amo. Por que você esta falando isso?é lógico que eu quero namorar você!

não parece você age como se eu tivesse feito algo horrível! E eu não fiz nada!

Saori eu só...

Chega Seiya- disse com os olhos já rasos da água

VÁ EMBORA SEIYA AGORA MESMO EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA SEIYA SAIA AGORA MESMO-diz ou melhor grita ela agora entre lagrimas

Ele percebe que se ficasse ali só iria piorar ainda mais as coisas e sai em direção a sala onde sabia que Shiryu estava pois queria conversar com o amigo enquanto ela permanece sozinha chorando...

"_por que?pq isso tinha que acontecer?logo eu que amo tanto Seiya e ele que dizia me amar, mas agora eu já não tenho mais certeza de quais são os verdadeiros sentimentos dele...Ah Seiya..."_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**-**MasSeiya, como assim?eu não estou conseguindo te entender-dizia Shiryu que diante daquele dialogo parecia um tanto confuso

É exatamente o que você acabou de ouvir Shiryu!Piores do que já estão vai ser difícil as coisas ficarem!

Mas por que Seiya é isso o que eu quero saber e nada mais!

Eu acabei de te falar que a Saori esta agindo meio estranha e não sei por que!Tentei conversar com ela mas foi inútil, ela entendeu tudo errado ou então só queria arranjar um bom pretexto para se livrar de mim e o pior de tudo é que eu não tenho certeza dos sentimentos dela ou do que ela quer comigo!

Mas Seiya eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu exatamente!

Bom, tava indo tudo bem no começo mas depois ela começou a ficar estranha e eu deixei para la mas como ela permaneceu assim eu decidi falar com ela para ver o que aconteceu, para que eu pudesse tentar ajudá-la e ela entendeu tudo errado!

O que foi que ela entendeu?

Entendeu que eu queria terminar e que na minha opinião tinha sido um erro ficar com ela e que tudo o que eu queria era brincar com os sentimentos dela e depois me expulsou do quarto e ficou chorando, eu ainda ia ficar um pouco e tentar me explicar porem ela chegou a gritar comigo e eu percebi que falei, e falei e não cheguei ao lugar que eu queria! Eu jamais tive a intenção de terminar com ela ou magoá-la mas as coisas não saíram como deveriam...

Nossa cara essa não foi boa mesmo!Você não quer que eu fale com ela e tente explicar as coisas?

Eu não sei não Shiryu...

Pelo menos me deixe tentar! Quem sabe se **eu** falar com ela as coisas não deem uma melhorada, talvez num momento de desespero por não t entender direito ela tenha pensado isso por que eu confesso que também demorei um pouco para entender o que você estava querendo dizer...

E você acha que se você falar com ela as coisas podem melhorar?

Eu não sei mas quem sabe ela entenda melhor o que aconteceu realmente quando eu explicar a situação a ela.O que você acha? Você é o namorado se você não deixar eu não tenho como fazer nada!

Bom por mim tudo bem! Afinal de contas tentar nunca é de mais e vai que acaba dando certo...

Bom então você pode deixar tudo isso nas minhas mãos que amanha se possível de manha mesmo eu falarei com a Saori certo?

Certo...-Disse Seiya parecendo um tanto quanto desanimado

Ah Seiya vamos! Animo cara! Vai dar tudo certo!Você vai ver que depois que eu falar com ela as coisas entre vocês estarão bem de novo!

É o que eu espero que aconteça! Obrigada por tentar me ajudar mas, e se isso não der certo?O que pode acontecer com a gente se sua idéia não for bem sucedida?

Bom Seiya... você mesmo disse que piores do que estão as coisas não podem ficar...

obrigada Shiryu!


	4. Entendendo um ao outro

_**By Thati**_

**Cap 4 entendendo um ao outro**

Na manha seguinte,todos já haviam acordado e saído,Saori estava ali sozinha em sua cama,pensando na discussão que tivera com Seiya e perguntava-se se aquilo estivera correto ou se ela havia sido um tanto quanto exagerada,ela não queria gritar daquela forma com Seiya,não mesmo aquilo era a ultima coisa do mundo que ela poderia querer,mas só a simples a idéia de poder acabar perdendo Seiya de fato fazia com que Saori enlouquecesse, e falasse coisas totalmente sem sentido apenas por desespero,e isso ela não queria,mas foi o que acabou acontecendo...

Ela ouve leves batidas na porta... como se alguém quisesse entrar e estivera a pedir sua permissão. Então responde:- Pode entrar- fica mais surpresa ainda ao ver que era Shiryu que estava entrando no quarto, sinceramente não era Shiryu que Saori esperava ver.

Olá Saori, eu estou te incomodando?

Ah não, não, Shiryu de maneira alguma, e alias você não precisa pedir antes de entrar...

Obrigada, Saori...

Sim?-pergunta ela sorrindo.

Eu queria falar com você.

Falar comigo?-pergunta novamente mas desta vez surpresa.

É, falar com você, você não se importa né? São umas coisinhas que eu queria que você me respondesse, na verdade é uma conversa normal...

Bom, claro, por mim não tem nenhum problema mas, sobre o que exatamente você quer falar?

É... sobre você, e também , o Seiya...

Sobre, a nossa relação? Foi ele quem pediu para você vir aqui falar comigo por acaso Shiryu?

Mais ou menos, na verdade o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: ele estava super mal ontem de noite, eu perguntei o por que , e ele me disse que tava meio mal por que vocês dois tinham discutido essa noite, na verdade eu me ofereci para falar com você e mesmo que ele dissesse que não eu viria do mesmo jeito...

Ah, eu já imagino até o que você queira e vá ,me falar então prefiro responder logo e sem rodeios...eu amo Seiya! Na verdade eu amos Seiya mais do que a minha própria vida, o que aconteceu ontem foi que na verdade, fui eu quem acabei me desesperando meio que à toa, por causa dos meus medos, mas... você não precisa se preocupar com isso... por favor, diga ao Seiya que eu o amo muito e que se possível gostaria de conversar com ele.

Pode deixar que eu darei o seu recado, Saori. Muito obrigada por me responder antes mesmo de eu perguntar e veja se não vai acabar brigando com Seiya de novo viu?-diz Shiryu num tom mais divertido meio que caçoando de Saori.-Eu já vou chamar ele aqui. Dali a alguns segundos ela ouve novamente batidas na porta. Era Seiya desta vez, e ela já sabia, preparava- se e pensava no que iria dizer a ele.

Pode entrar.

Olá saori- fala Seiya se aproximando dela... tudo bem com você?-pergunta abraçando- a por trás.

Seiya...-ela diz virado seu rosto e dando- lhe um selinho.

O Shiryu me disse que você queria falar comigo- disse ainda abraçando- a.

Me perdoa- diz agora, virada para ele retribuindo seu abraço.-eu nem sei mais o que fiz ou o por que de te- lo feito, Seiya, sôo que sei é que tenho medo de perdê- lo...-disse beijando- o, o deixando quase louco de paixão, a como era bom poder sentir os doces lábios de Saori, era para ele, a melhor coisa de todo mundo.

Você não tem por que se desculpar meu amor- recuperando o fôlego por causa do beijo- afinal... eu também tive culpa, quem sabe se tivesse deixado as coisas quietas...

Mas foi melhor assim.

Você acha?

Seiya. Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você nem imagina. E o que aconteceu ontem deixou isso mais do que claro para mim.

Saori, ta tudo bem, você não precisa se precipitar por isso, nós ainda temos muito tempo...

Seiya eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa minha vida, jamais vou me esquecer de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, eu me lembro bem do dia em que você me salvou dos corvos de Jamian.. foi um dia especial para mim, nesse dia eu comecei a perceber que meus sentimentos por você estavam mudando. Mas Seiya, assim como tem muitas coisas que você sabe sobre mim, também existem milhares de outra que você nem imagina.

E eu poderia saber quais seriam elas?

Bom, para mim a mais importante que você tem que saber é que, eu sou meio impulsiva da mesma maneira que aconteceu ontem isso pode acontecer de novo, e eu te peço perdão desde de já. Seiya, eu farei mo possível para me controlar mas é natural eu sentir ciúmes de você... querer ter você por perto para sempre.

Ele a beija apaixonadamente, "brincando" com os cabelos cor de lavanda da garota, enquanto ela enlaçava o pescoço do rapaz num movimento sedutor. Após o beijo ele diz:

Nada e nem ninguém vai separar você de mim, mas que fique claro que não te quero perto de outros homens por que sou tão ciumento e até mais do que você possa ser qualquer dia.

Você é tudo para mim Seiya, eu te amo por de mais, nunca te deixarei, nunca, isso eu prometo...

Pobrezinhos, se eles ainda pretendiam guardar segredo sobre a relação então já era, os dois se beijavam tão intensamente que nem perceberam quando algumas "cabecinhas" apareceram em uma fresta da porta e ali ficaram por observá- los...

AHAN!- gritam os donos das cabecinhas ao entrarem no quarto, fizeram isso mais para demonstrar que já sabiam do que para outra coisa, e assim, foi, os dois pombinhos se assustaram tanto com o grito que eles deram que subitamente se separaram, e mesmo assim ainda não acreditavam no que eles tinham feito, Saori desejava esgana- los por atrapalharem esse momento, e quanto a Seiya? Melhor nem falar nada.

Bom, já que os pombinhos finalmente se entenderam entre si acho que nós já podemos aproveitar a viagem não? Vocês concordam com isso?-pergunta Shun caçoando dos namorados.

Saori por sua vez não responde, fica ali quieta por um tempo e depois desanda a rir, mas rir mesmo chegando a parecer até mesmo louca!

Saori... ta tudo bem com você?-pergunta Seiya preocupado com a garota.

Eu estou bem, ahaha, só um pouco... Ah esquece! – diz ainda entre risos- Vamos, nós podemos sim ir aproveitar a viagem, afinal, foi para isso que viemos aqui não foi? Alias...

O que foi?- todos perguntam.

Nada, o que é que nós estamos esperando em? vamos nos divertir!

Ok- diz Shun, já indo saindo do quarto e todos os outros vão em seguida deixando novamente Saori e Seiya sozinhos. Ele arrisca ir em direção à ela e roubar- lhe um beijo inesperado, ela não negou, enlaçou novamente o pescoço do rapaz, pareciam que se naquele momento eles parassem, colocariam a vida em jogo, não paravam, já estavam ali faz algum tempo e Shiryu preocupado foi vê- los, qual não foi sua surpresa, que se quer lembrou- se do que tinha ido fazer e da mesma maneira silenciosa que entrou, também saiu.

Amor- Saori chama por Seiya de maneira manhosa ao separar- se dele.

Uhm?-diz tentando beija- la novamente.

Não acha que é melhor irmos embora, os outros já devem estar além de cansados, irritados em nos esperar, por tanto tempo não acha?-diz ainda abraçada à ele.

Ah Saori, eles já devem ter esquecido da gente... aposto que até já foram embora! Vamos curtir um pouco mais esse momento juntos vai...-diz começando a beijar o pescoço da garota.

Percebendo que se não impusesse um limite naquele momento, Seiya passaria dos limites com ela, o que poderia acabar com essa relação então decide sair de um jeito ou de outro antes que a coisa "evoluí- se" demais.

Seiya para, por favor, eu não quero brigar com você de novo mas entenda que existem certas coisas as quais simplesmente precisão da imposição de limites.

Você vai brigar comigo?-pergunta _bem _desanimado.

Não Seiya, eu não vou brigar com você. Apenas quero conversar, a sós e longe da possibilidade de alguém nos interferir, não vou pedir que seja agora afinal todos combinamos de visitar o lago, mas gostaria que fosse breve.

O que você quiser ta bom para mim Saori, desde que a gente nunca mais brigue ou se separe.

Você é um amor, agora vamos que já estamos bem atrasados.-diz já o puxando para fora.

Até que enfim!-reclama Ikki.

Eu te disse que eles ainda estavam aqui e esperando a gente Seiya!-diz Saori olhando para Seiya.

O garoto ri e nada mais responde

Todos gotas

Bom se vocês já tiverem terminado a "seção" acho que nós já podemos ir.-pede Hioga.

Por mim nós já teríamos ido faz um bom tempo!-responde Saori.-e o Seiya sabe bem, disso não é Seiya?-termina a frase com sarcasmo.

Ehehe, bem, e o que é nós estamos fazendo aqui ainda em? vamos logo para esse lago, que tal a minha idéia?

Em primeiro lugar a idéia foi da Saori, e em segundo a gente estava esperando você concordar com isso para depois podermos ir!-reclama Shun.

Ta legal gente o Seiya já concordou, será que agora podemos ir?-pergunta Saori já ficando irritada com aquela discussão.

Todos os demais não falaram mais, simplesmente foram em direção ao carro (van) para irem até o famoso lago.

O que ninguém esperava era encontrar algumas "sereias" como foram denominadas pelos rapazes algumas amigas de Saori.

Nossa! Por acaso esse lago que se chama "sereia de água doce"?-pergunta Ikki já quase babando!

Não é só um lago onde antigamente eu vinha com umas amigas para conversar, passear, ou as vezes som para gente se refrescar um pouco mesmo por que?-pergunta Saori espantada.

Por que eu avistei algumas "sereias' neste lago, e são tão lindas quanto você...

Eieieieiei! Vai com calma ai e vê lá se toma cuidado com o que diz por que essa serei já tem dono!-fala Seiya ao ouvir o elogio de Ikki para Saori, ele não podia negar que realmente morria de ciúmes dela.

Uau, mas que elas também são lindas que nem a Saori, ah isso elas são!-constata Shun ao ver uma loira por quem se interessou bastante.

O que?- pergunta Saori que estava perdida em meio à eles até que finalmente olha o lago e vê suas amigas ali tomando sol!

Ah tá, aleluia! Agora eu sei do que vocês estão falando, elas são minhas amigas...

Olha Saori eu acho que você tem começar a apresentar a gente para umas amigas suas...-pede Hioga maliciosamente.

Em primeiro lugar "sereia" não é la uma boa cantada de conquista! Quando vínhamos juntas aqui, muita gente chamava a gente assim e já chegou ao ponto até de cansar a gente, ser chamada de sereia ou de nada vai dar na mesma se é que vocês querem saber!

Ok, mas você não precisava jogar isso tão na nossa cara!-reclamava Shun enquanto ainda olhava a sua... ele não sabia como descreve- la agora que Saori fizera tal comentário. Mas a grande surpresa mesmo foi quando olharam novamente pras amigas de Saori e Shiryu estava la! Conversando com uma morena que parecia também ser da China como ele, e tinha que ser logo ele! O mais reservado, considerado o mais maduro entre os cavaleiros, e estava la! Em altos papos com uma garota enquanto os outros só babavam!

Incrivel! Eu nunca achei que fosse ver o Shiryu chegar em uma garota na minha vida!-comentava ikki- muitíssimo surpreso com a cena.

Eu muito menos- concorda Hioga.

A vida e´ cheia de surpresas...-fala Seiya.

E a melhor de todas que me aconteceram foi você.-diz Saori com voz meiga e manhosa olhando em direção ao Seiya. Que por sua vez a abraçou por trás carinhosamente, a fazendo sentir- se louca de paixão por Seiya, estar envolta em seus braços era a melhor coisa que ela já sentira em sua vida.

Mas e ai? Vocês vão tomar coragem assim como o Shiryu e chegar nelas ou sou quem vai ter que dar um jeito pêra vocês se conhecerem?-pergunta Saori com ar de malicia.

Bem... se depender desses dois, suas amigas nunca vão nem saber da existência deles!-provoca Ikki.

Até parece que você é diferente Ikki –desta vez quem provoca é Seiya.

Ora seu!-ele não termina a frase pois quando vê Saori esta estava conversando animadamente com suas amigas. E Seiya, como sempre estava atrás da namorada com medo de perdê- la.

Ahaha, quer dizer então que a senhorita esta finalmente namorando!-pergunta June a amiga Saori.

É... fazer o que? O amor sempre chega inesperadamente! Ahahaha.

Eu concordo!-diz Pandora.

É e por sinal a senhorita esta de olho em alguém que eu conheço...-fala Saori de maneira a provocar Pandora ao notar que ela mantinha os olhos fixos em Ikki.

O que? A Pandora apaixonada?-provoca Shunrey que até aquela hora levava altos papos com Shiryu.

Bom, mas você ainda não falou Pandora, esta ou não a fim de alguém que eu conheço an?

**Oláá povo! Como vão ehim? Bom eu estou mega feliz por estar conseguindo continuar essa fanfic da minha amiguinha Amanda, e espero que vocês também estejam gostando**

**Muito obrigada à todos que estam lendo e tendo paciência para me aturar aqui sempre! Bom, eu ficaria feliz mais do que nunca se vocês que estam lendo essa fic deixassem para mim uma reviwzinha sabem... Ah! Não custa nada é legal, facil e gratuito! Alem do mais quanto mais reviws eu tiver em todas as fanfics, mais rápido eu publicarei novas e as continuações também!**

**Prizinha: da mesma maneira que aconteceu com a outra eu também já li essa sua sing no guaruhara, esta lindinha amiga**

**Pegaso Seiya: que Bueno, espero que esteas teniendo gusto por mim continuaccoin...**

**Camila: Ae! Fico imensamente feliz em saber disso, mas não deixe de mandar reviws ok?**

**Bom é isso! Próximo capitulo, talvez semana que vem dependendo dos reviws...: as sereis, agora se forem poucos... em umas duas semanas eu ponho hua hua hua hua hua, farei o possível para publkicar bem rápido mas também preciso de ajuda! Se souber que mita gente lê! Saberei que meu compromisso como ficwriter é ainda maior, por tanto! Já sabem e estão avbisados!**

**Beijos da Thati**


End file.
